caesaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
'Character Questions' 'When will Newbie Attack Immunity expire?' Kung mo katol imo itlog tima ilhan na expire naka Newbie Attack Immunity will expire seven days after you start playing, this includes when you're not online! While under Newbie Attack Immunity you may not launch attacks against players, however you may still attack wilderness. If you wish to prematurely end Newbie Attack Immunity upgrade your rectorate beyond level 4. 'How do I change my lord name?' Click your lord name under the avatar and click the pencil icon next to your name in the Player Profile to modify it. It costs you a Nom De Guerre to modify your name. 'How do I change my Heraldry?' Click your lord name under the avatar and click the pencil icon next to your current Heraldry to modify it. It costs you a Heraldic Flag to modify your Heraldry. 'How do I change my avatar?' Click your avatar to select a different picture. Basic Development Questions 'How do I gain more resources?' Every player has 1 Farm, 1 Sawmill, 1 Quarry and 1 Iron Mine by default. Different resource fields can increase the corresponding resources production rate. To boost the resources production, you need to create more jobs for labor recruitment. You can apply Saturn Acrolith, Ceres Acrolith, Faunus Acrolith and Vulcan Acrolith to temporarily raise your resources production. You may also buy some resources from the Market or directly click the Buy button to buy them from the system. 'How do I gain more Sesterces?' Build more Cottages to increase Population. You can gain more Sesterces if you have a larger population and a higher tax rate. You can apply Mercury Acrolith to temporarily raise your Sesterces production. 'How do I gain more population?' Build more Cottages to attract more citizens. Population is a very important part of Caesary. They can be assigned to work in resources field and enlist in army. You can perform Reproduction in the Temple or apply Sanctuary Bill to add more citizens to your current population. 'What is the highest level of a building?' The highest level of a building is determined by your city level. A building's level can’t exceed 4 in a Level 1 city, 8 in a Level 2 city, 10 in a Level 3 and 30 in a Level 4 city. 'How to expand my city?' Go to the Rectorate and click City Expansion. You should meet the requirements to expand your city. The highest level of the city is 4. Every upgrade of the city adds 4 more clearings for you to make use of. 'What are Builders?' How to contract more Builders? Builders, as their name suggests, build things. Every player always has one builder per city and thus can only erect one building at a time in each city, you can buy a Motivational Speech to contract two more builders allowing you to build three buildings per city simultaneously. 'How to form a League'? Enter the league interface and click the button Create League. What’s more, you can edit your league heraldry with lots of patterns available. There are no building prerequisites required to create a league. 'How to upgrade my league?' Level 1 league holds 10 members. To hold more members, you need to upgrade your league. League upgrade requires resources. Every member in the league can contribute resources to the league for a faster upgrade. You can upgrade your league to level 10 and have a member capacity of 100. You may also purchase a Federal League Declaration or a Union League Covenant to increase you member capacity to 200 and 300 respectively. 'Can I build more cities?' Sure! You have one city when you start, to build further cities you need to increase your noble rank, see the below table. You gain prestige by building, training troops and researching new technologies. You gain sesterces by taxing your citizens. If you want to earn more sesterces per hour increase you population and tax rate, you can also loot them from other player cities. You have a chance of getting luxury items when you maraud or seize a wilderness, you may also purchase them from the item mall. 'Where and how can I build more cities when I reach the required Noble Rank?' Click World at the right corner. Once you are on the WORLD MAP, you simply click on a CLEARING. A small window will pop up describing the land. Click ADD CITY. Voilà, new city for you. :) 'How to take advantage of the wilderness?' Caesary has 4 kinds of wilderness, and three levels of each resulting in 12 possible wilderness types. To loot crops maraud a, River, Stream or Lake. To loot lumber maraud a Bush, Woods or Forest. To loot iron maraud a Hill, Mountain or Plateau. To loot stone maraud a Sands, Desert or Cliff. You can also seize a wilderness to provide a production bonus to the respective resource. 'What is the function of Warehouse?' The warehouse allows you to store more resources, the higher level it is the more you can store, upgrading it also increase the amount of resources that are safe if an enemy attacks you. 'What’s the differences between University and Academy?' Can I research two technologies at a time? The University allows you to study production and construction technologies while The Academy gives you access to military technologies. You can research 2 technologies at a time if they are studied in different places. To shorten the study time, you can apply Archimedes Sketch, Archimedes Note, Archimedes Formula or Archimedes Magnum Opus to reduce the study time by 15 minutes, one hour, three hours or 30% of the total time remaining when you use it. 'Will the resources grow unceasingly?' Your resources never stop growing whether logged in or logged out unless you resources are greater than your city wide storage capacity (CSC). You can change what percentage of your warehouses hold each resource. The basic setup is 25% crops, 25% lumber, 25% stone, and 25% iron. When each individual resource reaches the capacity you have set, it will stop being produced, because there is nowhere to put it. An example would be if you set 1% to be the limit for lumber, stone, and iron, but left 97% of you CSC for holding crops, you would very quickly stop producing lumber, stone and iron because the space you gave them would fill up very soon. Crops however, would be produced for a very long time. 'How to abandon a city?' Go to the Rectorate and click Wilderness/Abandon City. Press Abandon City and enter your login password to abandon the city. Note that you may not abandon a city if that's the only city in your account. It is recommended you move all heroes and troops out of a city before abandoning it. 'Which city does my quest reward go to?' Your quest reward will go to whichever city you're in when you claim it. You may claim your quest reward in whichever city you like so that the city may get the benefit of the reward even you did not perform the quest in it. Hero Questions 'How do I recruit heroes?' You can build an Amphitheater to recruit dormant heroes, the higher the level of the Amphitheater the more heroes you can choose between. The dormant hero list refreshes periodically. You can also refresh the list manually by pressing the refresh button, which consumes 1 Recruitment Rescript. 'I want to pick up a good hero from Amphitheatre but I don’t know the meaning of their Traits!' A hero has 3 basic Traits, Sway, Bravery, Parry and Potential. The higher the Sway, the more soldiers a hero can lead, also sway increases your sesterce and resource production in the city you appoint the hero consul. Bravery increases a heroes troops offensive strength, while Parry increases a heroes troops defensive strength. 'How to appoint a recruited hero to consul?' Click the Hero Panel on the lower right corner and select the hero you wish to appoint the cities consul. Click the "Appoint Consul" button. If you want to dismiss him, click the "Dismiss Consul" button. 'What is Unassigned Trait Points (UTP)?' UTP can be assigned to a hero’s specific Traits to enhance his/her ability. Hero gets 3 UTP for attaining every higher level. 'What’s the use of Potential?' How do I get heroes with high Potential? Potential is a special Trait and Potential Points value from 3 to 8, which will be added to Unassigned Trait Points (UTP) every denary level of a hero. Dormant heroes from Amphitheatre don’t have Potential Points. You can obtain high heroes with high Potential Points from Recruitment Pack that is available in Item Mall > Chest. 'Where does my high hero with Potential go after I purchase Recruitment Pack?' Your hero goes to Amphitheatre instantly after you make the purchase. Click My Hero List and Vitals to find him/her. You can also find him/her in the Hero Panel on the lower right corner. 'How to get Experience?' What's the highest level that my hero could upgrade to? Your hero gains Experience during his tenure of consul and from wars. When the hero's experience reaches the required value, press the Upgrade button to level up your hero. Click the plus icon to apply Persian Wars, Gallic War and Anabasis Alexandri, your hero will gain much Experience instantly by mastering war tactics from these books. These books are purchasable from Item Mall. The highest level that hero could upgrade to is Lv 255. 'War Questions' 'When my city is conquered, does it mean that I lose everything?' Not exactly. Your city will fall as the conqueror’s tributary city and submit 10% of your basic resource output to sovereign city which belongs to your conqueror. 'What is tributary city and how does it benefit me?' Tributary city refers to the city you have conquered, on top of which your flag is shown. Tributary city submits 10% of its four basic resource output to its master, sovereign city. For example, if one of your tributary cities has 5,000 resource output per hour, you will be given 500 extra to your original resource output per hour. 'Can I volunteer to be a tributary city for a sovereign city to offer me greater protection in return?' Yes. Click on Colonize and select Tributary Submission to add a player’s city on your bookmark to be your sovereign city! 'How many tributary cities am I allowed to own?' You can own infinite number of tributary cities to better boost your resource output! 'How to rescind Tributary-Sovereign relationship?' You can break sovereignty through War of Independence within the 24 hours within your own city after being conquered. But if you become tributary city through Tributary Submission, you forfeit the right to launch War of Independence. After 24 hours you will have to launch attacks against sovereign city or join forces to conquer your sovereign city in order to break free. Of course, the simplest way would be to use Divine Liberty, purchasable at Item Mall, which breaks sovereignty immediately you apply it. 'How to conquer a city?' Select your target and press Conquer to send troops for battle. One successful conquest increases your target’s Grievance by 5 and reduces Allegiance by 5. You should keep launch Conquer mission until the Allegiance of your target city reaches 0, which automatically makes it your tributary city. To increase your odds of winning, try do it with some of your league members! 'How can I get offensive towards other players?' You can maraud resources without any impact on enemy’s Allegiance and Grievances. You can try conquering enemy, increasing his Grievances and reducing his Allegiance but you won’t get any resource benefits. Also, you can assist other players by joining forces with them for a single attack or defense. The possibility of how to play is infinite! 'How do I learn what is going on in a battle?' Caesary simulates for you the grandeur of past combat in graphical animation and the detailed statistics of the fight in text log. Click Replay at your battle report to analyze previous tactics while educating your mind! 'What are the keys for winning and losing?' Obvious factors include what kind of soldiers you use and the number of them you put into the battlefield. Also Hero Boost and Troop Boost directly affects the odds of your victory! Use Mars Medal and Minerva Medal to increase your hero’s Bravery and Parry; use Sparta Stabber and Murmillo Galea to increase your troop’s Offense and Defense. LOL, Armor and set-ups are also requiered, aswell as dummies